Never did like to swim
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: After Sasha puts her life in danger on a mission Tom is torn on what to do about it. 'Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you overboard.' 'Can I pick' Using a prompt. Two-Shot. Tom/Sasha. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Never did like to swim.**

I have never written a Tom and Sasha piece, so I thought I would give it a go. I saw the prompt and thought it would be fun to write!

' _Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you overboard.'_

' _Can I pick?'_

(Prompt has been changed slightly to fit being on a ship!)

After Sasha puts her life in danger on a mission Tom is torn on what to do about it.

Reviews are loved and appreciated. Mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

Tom paced his cabin, occasionally stopping in the middle of the room to look at the brunette who seemed unfazed by what had happened only an hour earlier. She was sat on the couch, now in fresh clothes, her hair limp around her shoulders, waiting for him to speak.

"You could have died…" Tom began, still pacing, refusing to look at Sasha because he knew if he did this would become personal. Hell, it was already personal, but looking at her would make it real, looking the scar on her cheek from the knife fight and the bruises that were appearing on her knuckles, it would prove to Tom that today he could have lost her.

"I didn't Tom. I'm still here." Sasha said, her voice uncharacteristically quiet and shy.

Tom took a breath, glancing over at her, shaking his head slightly.

"What happened today could have been avoided if you had followed orders." He said, this time stopping in front of her.

"No, it couldn't. I was on the ground, Tom, I saw what was happening and I did what I needed to do," Sasha said back, standing up and folding her arms across her chest, but not being afraid to get close to him.

They knew each other well, which meant Sasha knew that somewhere in Tom's mind he knew she was right, she was there, she saw what was happening and she did what she was trained to do, and she knew, or rather hoped that when Tom had calmed down he would see that too.

"You put everyone else in danger, you should have gotten out of there." Sasha shook her head.

"I keep telling you, I did what I had to do. You should know me well enough to know that I can handle myself,"

"This isn't about handling yourself, Sasha. This is about keeping people safe!" Tom raised his voice frustration seeping through in his tone. His face was set with anger and annoyance at what Sasha had done, but also what she was doing know.

Both of them were too stubborn to let it go, and hours later when they'd both calmed down, they would admit it, but right now neither of them were backing down.

"I can protect myself, and you of all people should know that, because you're the one who trained me, Tom!" Tom gave her a look, one that she knew all too well, it was the look she had first gotten used to at the academy, and normally it would have made her shut up, but this time Sasha knew she was right. It was Tom who trained her, it was how they fell in love, or more so, how she fell in love. Tom never did tell her when he began to fall for one of his students.

"What you did was dangerous, it could have gotten you killed," Tom's voice was quieter this time, almost as if he was admitting defeat, but still sticking to his guns. In his eyes, although he knew very well that Sasha could protect herself and the crew, she could have died, and he knew he couldn't live without her.

"And…" Sasha prompted, sensing that he wasn't done.

Tom looked at her properly before stepping even closer, letting his eyes scan over her face, looking at the scar on her cheek, then moving onto her neck, the various scars and bruises from fights and training, then forcing himself not to look any lower than that, before looking back up at her eyes again.

He cupped her cheek, the one that wasn't scarred and the sudden touch made Sasha shiver slightly, but she managed not to let it show.

"And," He began, "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you overboard."

Sasha smiled, tilting her head into his touch just a little more.

"Can I pick, Captain?"

"You could, but I trained you, so I think I know what your answer will be." His frustration from earlier disappearing as he moved his face closer to hers so they were inches apart.

"Really?" Sasha asked, putting one hand against his chest and the other around the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, you never did like to swim…"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are so lovely, Bethany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never did like to swim.**

This is part two. I didn't plan on doing it, but I thought it would be fun to see this from Sasha's point of view!

' _Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.'_

' _Can I pick?'_

(This prompt is the original.)

When Tom gets into a fight, Sasha has to deal with him and her emotions.

Reviews are loved and appreciated. Mistakes are my own, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

"Seriously?" Sasha said for the fifth time as she glared over at Tom from the chair she was sat in. They were in the Emergency Department after Tom had been injured, but Sasha was a long way from feeling sympathetic.

"Sash…" Sasha gave him a look, one that Tom knew well, or had grown to know well over the last year. The look that told him to shut up and that she was not ready to deal with his excuses.

It had been close to a year since returning home and once back on the mainland, Tom and Sasha could no longer hide their relationship. After Tom made the decision not to throw her overboard, the pair could no longer deny that they were in love. They'd both been apart, they'd fallen in love with other people, but they'd found their way back to each other.

Tom called it fate.

Sasha called it elaborate Navy planning.

"It was a mistake," Tom tried to speak again, but Sasha simply shook her head. Tom smiled, seeing her annoyed shouldn't have made him smile but it did. It wasn't often she got annoyed, or more accurately, it wasn't often she got annoyed at him, which he could never quite figure out, but when she did get annoyed, she had the ability to make Tom find her even more attractive than he already did.

"Punching that guy was a mistake? Tom, you knew exactly what you were doing!" Sasha said, her voice getting louder as she spoke, drawing attention from the nurses who were stood at the nurses' station.

"Okay, but I never meant for it to get that far." That was him being honest, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference right now. They'd always been stubborn, both himself and Sasha. Right now, was no different, her argument was that Tom shouldn't have engaged, but Tom was sticking to his word, he hoped they could have this argument later, only because he knew they both had a very effective way to make up, but he knew how embarrassed she'd be if he said that out loud in public.

"And look where that go you. We are sat in the ER, you have a broken nose, a black eye, and a gash across your cheek. How are you going to explain this to the kids?" She asked, not bothering to lower her voice.

Tom sighed, explaining it to the kids would be hard, but he was sure he could play the story down, his kids would care, but just not enough to want all the details, but they were teenagers, he didn't expect anything different.

"You know, there was a time when you thought me getting into a fist fight was pretty hot," Tom said as he shifted his position on the hospital bed.

"Stop changing the subject," Sasha shot back but turning away from him. There was a time and still is a time. She was annoyed, but watching him take down the other guy, that was hot, hell, it had been hot since she watched him do it all those years ago in basic training, of course, the fact this time was real made it just that bit better, but right now she wanted him to suffer some more.

She knew he was in pain and later tonight she could be sympathetic and look after him, but he also knew how much she hated hospitals.

"Babe," Sasha turned to face him again, giving him another look, she was thankful that the nurse came over to stop her from saying something she probably shouldn't have done.

Once the nurse had finished looking over Tom's injuries they were able to go home, he had some painkillers of his injuries, a bandage on his nose and some dissolving stitches in his cheek, plus a follow up appointment.

But before they could leave, Sasha spent a moment thanking the nurse, sharing jokes about men and their pride. Tom would have said something, but he was in pain and a part of him was wondering if he'd be sleeping in bed or on the couch tonight.

"I'm sorry, Sash, but that guy…"

"I know," Sasha told him as they walked through the parking lot towards the car. Tom didn't say anything else, instead, he got into the car without a word, waiting for her to start the engine and take him home.

"What you did was stupid, and you are lucky because he was bigger than you and it could have been worse…"

"But?" Tom prompted her with a smile.

"But, it was hot. I don't think it will ever stop being hot…" Sasha muttered the last part, but Tom heard her loud and clear.

"You're still not done," Tom said, watching her. He knew her well enough to know when she had things on her mind, when she was holding back and when she was talking to fill the silence. He knew her.

"Right now, Tom Chandler, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." Tom smiled but he was partly shocked at his own words being used against him.

"Can I pick?" He asked putting his hand on her thigh.

"I think I already know your answer." Tom nodded slightly, but he wasn't done yet, he still wanted to play along.

"Really, because I don't mind swimming…"

"Yeah, but you do mind not being able to see me in my underwear, so, I am pretty certain I know what your answer will be."

"Does this mean I am not sleeping on the couch?" Sasha smiled, leaning over to kiss him. The sympathy she knew she should have been feeling earlier taking over her mind.

She kissed him a few more times before answering his question.

"This means you're not getting thrown off a bridge."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I think this is now the end! Reviews mean everything! Bethany.


End file.
